Through the Years
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: Lady Miyuki is to be married to Hatake Kakashi when she reaches the age of fifteen. By the age of twelve, she must leave her parents' house to live with Kakashi-san in the Hatake Compound for her to learn her duties and responsibilities as the future wife of a clan head. She must bear his children when she is at least eighteen years of age. Oneshot/ KakashiXOC/ AU


**Through the Years**

 **Present Time, Konohagakure**

It was a cold midsummer night in Konoha when Hatake Kakashi came home from his mission to a cold dinner set on a neat table with a bouquet of white and blue irises, red and violet roses, and pink gladioli in a vase. Putting away his Icha Icha Paradise novel, he went to the kitchen to reheat his dinner in the microwave. While his food was heating, he took off his mask, hitai-ate, ninja gear, and clothes, and made a beeline to the bathroom for a quick shower. After his bath he slipped into a pair of sweat pants just before his dinner was ready, then he sat in his seat facing an empty chair as he ate in silence. He finished his dinner and washed the dishes before entering his bedroom. Tired, he lay down on his side of the bed careful not to disturb the sleeping form of his beautiful wife beside him. Unable to sleep because of the stress of his mission, he turned to gaze on the sleeping red headed angel who lay peacefully by his side. Admiring her, he thought back on the times they spent together.

 **FLASHBACK**

He will always remember that memory at the Spring Festival when she was only four, by then he was fourteen and already a jounin. She was crying because she got lost having wandered too far from her Tou-chan and Ka-chan. The moment he saw her violet eyes looking up at him with so much trust, he knew that he will always do anything for her. He helped her find her parents in a sea of people but they didn't have to look far as she spotted her father climbing the stage as he was being introduced as the Yondaime Hokage whom Kakashi recognized as his sensei. He led her to her father who was worried but grateful to Kakashi for bringing him his little girl.

Five years later, when he was brought home from Kiri after a mission that caused him to kill Nohara Rin, he was summoned by the Elders of Konoha. They demanded him to marry the girl they chose for him with the hidden agenda which are to revive the Hatake and Uzumaki Clan and to test the possibility of an acquired Sharingan being inherited by the offspring of the user. To his shock, the council chose the nine year old Namikaze Miyuki to be his betrothed. Miyuki is the one of the last Uzumaki, and the daughter of his sensei Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. Powerless against the Council's verdict which was voted on by the Clan Heads and approved by the Fire Daimyo, the Hokage and his wife comforted themselves with the knowledge that their daughter will be secure in the care of the young protégé and conceded to the will of the Council.

The stipulations of the Council's demand are the following: Lady Miyuki is to be married to Hatake Kakashi when she reaches the age of fifteen. By the age of twelve, she must leave her parents' house to live with Kakashi-san in the Hatake Compound for her to learn her duties and responsibilities as the future wife of a clan head. She must bear his children when she is at least eighteen years of age. Hatake Kakashi must marry Lady Miyuki to protect and guard her as she is the eldest daughter of the Fourth Hokage. He must sire her children and secure the future of the Hatake Clan.

With great hesitance he agreed to the will of the Council earning a boatload of "if you hurt Miyuki" threats from his Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee, the godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the grandfather figure the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kakashi spent time with Miyuki at her home and helping out Kushina with her five year old twins Naruto and Naruko whenever he is in between missions under the watchful eye of Minato. He was a regular visitor of the Namikaze household which greatly relieved Minato because little by little Kakashi began to open up his regrets about not being able to save bestfriend Rin and let his sensei help him recover from his PTSD. Whenever he can, Kakashi would escort Miyuki to the Academy and fetch her after her classes to train her and help in her studies. Thanks to Kakashi, Miyuki graduated from the Academy at the age of ten as the top kunoichi of her class and became a genin after creating fifty perfect Kage Bunshins for her sensei. In just a year after her graduation she became a chunin subsequent to the few months of nature transformation and genjutsu training with Kakashi and ANBU members of Team Uchiha namely Shisui, Itachi, and Shizuka respectively under Minato's ever watchful eye.

When the time came for a twelve-year old Miyuki to move in with him in his house, he helped her with the transition. He taught her how to run a household, do chores, and other responsibilities like getting to know each other as friends who are bound for the altar in a few years living in the same roof. In less than a year they fell into a comfortable companionship and friendship. Kakashi would spoil Miyuki with anything she wanted- mostly Ichiraku's ramen (Unfortunately, his wallet would be thinner on the occasions when Naruto and Naruko would visit their sister) - before leaving on missions and come back with gifts and souvenirs. Whenever he came home wounded she would scold him then heal him with medical ninjutsu that she learned from Tsunade.

Sometimes Kakashi would find himself uncomfortable and unprepared for certain situations that are expected when living with an adolescent girl. One particular morning Kakashi went to buy her favorite miso ramen with pork fillet (The ultimate favorite of the Namikaze children) from Ichiraku's, some flowers and a cake from her parents because it was her thirteenth birthday. When he arrived home, he deposited his purchases on a table and went to Miyuki's room to wake his betrothed. He was in shock when he found Miyuki, sleeping but there were bloodstains all over her mini shorts, her blanket and her bed sheet. In a panic, he carried her and rushed her to Tsunade who happened to be at the Namikaze compound visiting Minato and Kushina. Seeing the blood on her daughter, Kushina took Miyuki from her flustered betrothed, left Minato to calm down the poor lad and let Tsunade take a look at Miyuki. When Tsunade was done, she simply explained to Kakashi that Miyuki is a woman now so the monthly bleeding is normal from now on, that she'll be very sensitive and will probably want ramen for the next seven days.

When Kakashi was sent away on a ten-month mission, Miyuki became sad because of the length of Kakashi's absence. To cheer her up, Kushina taught her fuinjutsu and Jiraiya taught her Kuchiyose and senjutsu. Ten months later, Kakashi came home to a beautiful fourteen year old jounin. He couldn't believe the change that Miyuki underwent after a year without him; not just her skills but she physically changed so much. She is well-developed and well-endowed in all the right places, her red hair grew longer and fell in ringlets down her shapely thighs almost to her knees, and her face lost the baby fat. She wore a light orange dress that hugged her curves and highlighted her legs. Seeing her again made him realized that he had grown accustomed to being with her and that he missed her more than he let on, he had been thinking of her during the long and lonely months of his mission. That's when he realized that he has romantic feelings for Miyuki and was starting to realize the he loves her. A month later, Kakashi began taking Miyuki out on dates. At first Minato would have them chaperoned but months after that Miyuki begs her father to stop sending ANBU escorts during her dates and adds that she's practically dating a former ANBU Captain. Regardless Minato sent Tenzo (Miyuki's former bodyguard as a preschooler) to be Kakashi's back up just in case anything untoward happens. Despite having an audience, Kakashi was thankful that it was Tenzo who was sent to guard/chaperone their dates and Tenzo made himself scarce while guarding Miyuki during her dates with his senpai. Kakashi enjoys being with her but he will never forget that one night when he returned home from the hospital after a dangerous mission. When she turned to face him with her violet eyes glistening with her beautiful smile which was filled with relief and ran into his embrace that moment Kakashi knew that he was glad to be marrying her in a year. He spun her round and hugged her like there was no tomorrow that all she could do was hold on until the silver haired ninja planted her feet on the ground again. She hugged him once more then hauled him to the table where a plate of salt-broiled saury, miso soup with eggplant, and rice waited for him and a bowl of instant ramen for her, earning a light admonition from Kakashi about her unhealthy diet but he smiled under the mask. After dinner they went to the porch to enjoy the night air before going to bed they sat side by side watching the starlit sky. Kakashi tested the waters by holding her hand, expecting a slap he was surprised that she lean on him, putting his hand around her, and laying her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Miyuki broke the silence by asking him a question.

"`Kashi-kun, may I ask something of you?" her sweet voice filled the night air

"What is it, `Yuki-chan?" he looked down to her piercing eyes, dark gray and red gazing at those violet intently.

"But before I make my request, please answer this question honestly." She said

"Hhm" Kakashi hummed waiting as Miyuki heaved a sigh

"Do you want to marry me?" she looked up at him with trusting eyes. He pulled down his mask, leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Miyuki's lips, startling her.

"Yes, I want to marry you." He answered as she replaces his mask for him.

Miyuki smiled with her face as bright red as her mother's hair. Kakashi realized that he was her first kiss.

"Then may I start sleeping with you in your bed, `Kashi-kun?" her request made him ill at ease

"A-Are you sure, `Yuki-chan? I-I hope you're not rushing into this. I can wait for you" Kakashi assured her, he was blushing under his mask and she blushingly replied with an innocent smile

"I am sure because in six month's time, we will be married on my birthday and I want to get used to lying beside you but that's all. I'll give myself to you after we are married"

Dumbstruck, he considered her words as they stayed like that until Miyuki fell asleep on his shoulder. Wordlessly, he stood and carried her to his room and lay beside her for the first time. Three months later, Kakashi asked help from Minato and Kushina, Itachi and Shisui to set an elaborate surprise for Miyuki. He had her stay with her parents to distract her. He was in luck when the Fourth Kazekage came to Konoha with his children to form an alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure through the marriage of Namikaze Naruko and Sabaku no Gaara. Miyuki was the representative of the Namikaze family during the betrothal ceremony. When the ceremony ended, Kushina quickly grabbed Miyuki, had her change into a light blue dress embroidered with golden orange marigolds and sent her to her oldest friend Itachi who gave her a scroll. She opened it and it read:

 _"_ _Let's go back to where it all began, here I found you when you were lost."_

She went to the main square where a young Sasuke gave her a gardenia then started a jutsu and blew fire to the air and it wrote:

 _"_ _Like that flower, your loveliness shines inside and out and grows radiant each day."_

"Nee-chan, your next destination is at Ichiraku's." he smirked

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" She smiled

"Hn"

After ruffling Sasuke's hair, Miyuki left for Ichiraku's and when she arrived, she was greeted by a large serving of miso ramen with pork fillet.

"Here's your ramen and a note. Read it before you eat. It's on the house." Teuchi-san said

"Really?! Arigatou, Teuchi-san." Miyuki smiled

" _I figured you'd be hungry from today's events. When you're done go to the bridge where we met for your first mission._ "

Excited she quickly ate the ramen and thanked Teuchi and Ayame before heading out. When she arrived, Shisui appeared and apologized for the blindfold (it dulls the senses and inhibits sensory abilities). Shisui led her to Kakashi just across the bridge, who took Miyuki to the meadow where she would stay whenever she wanted to be alone as Shisui gave them privacy. Kakashi had Inoichi and his wife arrange the flowers for his purpose that day but he hid them with a mist genjutsu. Seeing her in the dress he bought made him weak at the knees. Nervous, he took the velvet box from his pants pocket, took off his mask and her blindfold, and gazed into the violet eyes of his would-be fiancée. Mesmerized, he handed her a bouquet of red and coral roses and began to speak.

"First of all, you look beautiful and these are for you"

"Arigatou. Nee, `Kashi-kun what is going on?" she asked

Instead of answering, Kakashi opened the box revealing a tourmaline ring and said

"`Yuki-chan, the past four years with you have been the best years of my life and what time I have from this day on I want to spend it with you if you'll have me. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you. That being said, I stand before you bearing my soul and wearing my heart on my sleeve to ask you a question." Kakashi dispelled the mist genjutsu on the flowers and got down on one knee as the mist cleared revealing the flowers that were arranged to spell 'Will you marry me?' Miyuki was speechless but she nodded, Kakashi stood to slip the ring on her finger, kissed her passionately and swept her in an embrace. Replacing his mask, he held her hand as they walked home. When they arrived they found Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Naruko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade congratulating them and they celebrated the couple's engagement for the rest of the night.

Three months later, it was the night before the wedding and Kakashi hasn't seen Miyuki in two days thanks to the sparring matches with Asuma, Guy, and Shisui that kept him busy. The tradition that forbids the groom from seeing the bride before the wedding really annoyed him that he vented out his frustrations in his sparring matches. He endures one night without Miyuki impatiently waiting for the next day. He had overslept on the day of his wedding! There would not have been a wedding, if Minato -already in his Hokage uniform- had not broke down his student's door with a Rasengan, and literally dragged Kakashi out of bed. Kushina gave him a brutal sermon about oversleeping on his own wedding and making Miyuki wait before sending him to the bathroom for a quick shower and got him dressed and ready for his wedding in less than fifteen minutes. When Kakashi was dressed in a black silk kimono tied by a royal blue obi, black hakama, his signature mask, white sandals, and a dark blue haori, the Yondaime used Hiraishin to transport the three of them to the venue.

Kakashi was awestruck as he watched his bride walk down the aisle towards him in the arm of her father. She was in a white floral kimono tied with an orange obi, her hair tastefully styled like a wavy waterfall to frame her face. Miyuki saw Jiraiya sneaking Naruto out of Ebisu's watchful eye with young Konohamaru when she turned to face the altar. In front of the whole village, Minato handed them the marriage contract which the couple dutifully signed, had them say their vows, with full acceptance Minato declared his daughter legally married to his student, grudgingly gave Kakashi permission to kiss his bride and presented the newlyweds to the people of Konohagakure as Mr. and Mrs. Hatake Kakashi. As the bride and groom were walking back up the aisle, all of a sudden an explosion of steamers and confetti covered the venue and a large firework wrote a message across the sky. "CONGRATULATIONS KAKASHI AND MIYUKI! LET THE BABY MAKING BEGIN!"

JIRAIYA! NARUTO!

And the duo was seen sporting bruises and black eyes courtesy of Tsunade at the reception feast.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Craving for the comfort and peace that her presence gave him, he closed the distance between them. Still unable to believe that it has been two years since he married her, he is happy that he made a good decision. Kakashi put his arms around her waist, pulling her close he felt the gentle curves of her body and savored the sweet scent of roses in her silky red hair. He relished the softness of her sleeping form in the warmth of his embrace then kissed her good night on her cheek. Just holding her, he felt peaceful and soon fell into a deep slumber.

The sunlight streamed through Kakashi's bedroom window waking him from his sleep, but he was happy to wake up with his wife's arms around him. He decided not to get up just yet and just enjoy lying beside his still sleeping wife with their arms around each other. When he sensed that she was awake, he feigned sleep as Miyuki woke with a start finding her husband sleeping beside her, not expecting him to come home early from his mission but was pleasantly surprise to wake up next to him. Intending to start the day, she released her hold around Kakashi and moved his arm from around her waist. Just as she attempted to get up, her "sleeping" husband wrapped her in his embrace keeping her in bed. She tried again but failed when his arm once more held her firmly to the bed. Suspicious, she moved to face him, lifted her hand to his face to open his eyelid and found that his eye is focused on her and that he was trying hard not laugh, earning a slap from Miyuki.

"Baka!" his wife yelled after the slap

"What was that for, anata?" Kakashi asked keeping his arm around her while opening his eyes

"You're awake, `Kashi." She replied

"`Yuki, just lay here with me for a few minutes. Don't you miss me?" Kakashi said with his arms still around her.

Miyuki blushed after hearing what her husband said then leaned into his tall frame and rested her head on his chest returning his embrace.

"Of course I do baka. You've been gone for two weeks." Her violet eyes meeting his dark gray and red as she whispered against him.

Kakashi shifted to a more comfortable position keeping one hand around Miyuki's waist and the other free to stroke her vibrant locks. She surprised him when she pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with equal passion and turned them so he was on top of her. He kissed her gently and coaxed her mouth to open and she allowed him entrance. Kakashi kissed her ardently but they didn't go far because Kakashi's stomach betrayed him as well as Miyuki's. Kakashi stood up taking his wife with him and they brushed their teeth together. When suddenly Miyuki felt sick and being a gentleman he help his wife by holding her hair.

"'Yuki-chan, daijoubu?" he asked

"Hai. I'll tell you in a bit." She smiled

Kakashi waited in the bedroom for her to finish her business. When Miyuki was done she grabbed a folded piece of paper, hiding it in her dress pocket. She jumped on her husband back as they went to the kitchen. They had a little argument on whose turn to cook and wash the dishes. The couple stared at each other and smiled as if knowing what their partner was thinking.

"SAISHO WA GUU!" they chanted and pump their fist in time

"JANKEN PON!" Kakashi purposely showed paper and Miyuki showed scissors

"Yatta! I won! You clean the dishes, `Kashi." She smiled then kissed him and went to set the table.

Miyuki made red bean soup for herself and miso soup with egg plant for her husband while Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Violence on the table. After setting breakfast, Miyuki handed Kakashi a folded piece of paper then sat next to him helping herself to red bean soup. Kakashi opens the paper to read the contents and when he finished, he smiled at his wife and kissed her soundly on her lips lifting her into his arms.

"Is it true? Is it really true, 'Yuki-chan?" Kakashi asked

"Yes it is 'Kashi-koi. We're having a baby." She smiled

"I'm gonna be a father!" Kakashi said

"I'm gonna be a mother!" Miyuki smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed her husband.


End file.
